Meguru 廻る
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: Sequel to Monokuro. Part II of Reincarnation Verse. Given a second chance: Rebirth, to change their cursed fate, Naruto used a last resort. But the problem was, he was tired. He just wants the vicious cycle of hatred to end. SasuNaru. ItaNaru.
1. Rebirth

**Meguru  
****廻る**

Full Summary: Sequel to Monokuro. The Kyuubi was determined; this time, Naruto would be happy. At least, as happy as he could while waiting for death. But Fate always has other plans. And our Jinchuuriki has lost all hope. Given a second chance to save himself and the Uchihas, Naruto used a last resort. But the problem was, he was tired, and he doesn't ever want to experience this again. He just wants the vicious cycle of hatred to end.

Pairings:

Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Naruto, one-sided Madara x Naruto (err, nothing bad I SWEAR! *runs*), Ino x Sakura, Kiba x Hinata and some others…

Rating: T at first, M later (because the cursing and the hormones… *shakes head*)

Warning: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, future yaoi, threesome, spoilers, swearing, adult situations, OCs, OOC-ness, future character death. (Again, and sort of right off too, because I killed Kushina again in this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the God/Goddesses mentioned in this story either. But I DO own Kurogetsu Kaoru, Fate and Destiny.

Beta: My darling critique (whether in my fanart or fanfics :S) and real life friend, who refuses to be named. You will **never** find her on FF though. XD;; Although she does read fics that I recommend. :D.

Note: Well, first things first. It might be good for you to read "Monokuro" first, although I suppose if you don't want to, here's the thing: Sasuke and Naruto died fighting Madara, but Madara is not dead yet. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi get reborn in this story, and well… just READ! There are going to be a few more OCs in this story, because I need them, but they are not going to be in much contact with Naruto and the others. Only Kaoru would be doing that.

Timeline: Yes, this chapter continues from a while after Naruto and Sasuke's death. Before the epilogue in "Monokuro", it shows a bit of Kyuubi and Kaoru's side of Monokuro before the epilogue happened.

But this part of the story in general is held three years after Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto in the epilogue. Which makes Naruto and Sasuke 13 (once again), Itachi 19, and Sakura and co around 39-40.

Do read the A/N below, thank you :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Rebirth ~Atarashii Hajimari~**

"_子どもの様に 泣いてばかりいた__  
__昨日を脱ぎ捨てて__  
__生まれ変わる 光をまとった__  
__新しい自分へと__"__  
__~初音ミク__,__ インかネエション_

"_I did nothing but to cry like a child,  
but now I'll throw away yesterday.  
To be reborn, bathed in light,  
towards the new me."  
~Hatsune Miku, Incarnation_

The Kyuubi was a demon individual who was usually calm and composed, but whenever the name "Uchiha Madara" was mentioned, it would lose all chains that bind it to sanity, not that it had much from the start, but still… …

Uchihas are manipulative bastards, especially Madara with that god-damn Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan of his. The demon had seen several different types of people during its reign, and Uchiha Madara is definitely most hated by it, the worst, followed by Senjuu Hashirama and his wife, Uzumaki Mito. Namikaze Minato was another, but it didn't find him as revolting as the Senjuu and the Uchiha, he didn't force the Kyuubi out of greed or perhaps peace, or just maybe Kyuubi was just softened by Naruto's influence again.

Well, the kid might have seen it in a different light, with him being so smitten with the last two Uchihas and all…

But now, in its opinion, Uchiha Sasuke is just the same as Madara, just without the "controlling Kyuubi" part, which proves the Kyuubi's theory about Uchihas being bastards and assholes.

Perhaps, it is because of that fact that Kyuubi is in Madara's hands now, all because of Naruto's moment of weakness for that Uchiha… and because of the fact that the Uchiha left for power (power of ALL things, and Kyuubi was the one saying it, how ironic) so long ago in order to kill Uchiha Itachi, only to find that he had been directing his hate at the wrong person; not that the Kyuubi minded to be rid of one more Uchiha and one annoyance in the council that wants its power…

But still, if it knew that it would end up in Uchiha –fucking- Madara's hands today, it would've stopped Uchiha Sasuke from carrying out both revenges even to the point of killing him with Naruto's body. Damn.

Sometimes the Kyuubi regretted that it ever became enchanted to Madara's Eternal Mangekyou that had promised destruction, killings, blood, and power back then. But desires had won over logic, and the pact between the Uchihas and the Kyuubi was sealed in blood. That, ironically, was why it could not escape from its current plight after Naruto's death: Captured and sealed into that goddamn statue.

Maybe it was because of Naruto's nature to be able to change the way people look at things, or maybe it's really going senile, it felt ironically guilty for Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi's fate. Because the Senjuus and the Uchihas have been fated enemies ever since the Rikudo Sennin's time, and it was also about then was Kyuubi and the other Bijyuus born, nine separate, dark, powerful, but harmonious chakras that would reform into the Jyuubi when combined.

Perhaps the three were just like them.

Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke, they are so alike, yet so different that they can be complete opposites sometimes, yet become so united in another. Perhaps, that's what makes them soul mates, in its opinion.

But, that also tore them apart, with the Senjuu blood and Kyuubi in Naruto, Uchiha blood in Sasuke and Itachi, a relationship filled with separation, anger, lust, despair, hate, was completely normal. And that was also the reason why they would be separated, even in the after life and rebirth, if they don't defeat Madara.

Kyuubi knew that this vicious cycle of hatred was far from ending.

But what surprised it, was when a very familiar silhouette entered into the darkness that it was currently trapped in.

"Kaoru." It muttered in whatever respect that it could gather at the moment while occupied with its silent fury at Madara. The silver-haired girl gave it a curtsy and grinned.

"Kyuubi," greeted Kaoru smoothly, "I have come to get you out of this," she grimaced, "darkness, and back to Naruto." The fox scoffed softly, "back to Naruto? How can I go back to him when he's already dead?" The Goddess opposite him clicked her tongue softly and shook her head, tsk-ing all the while. "Kyuubi, you know that I can join you back to him, you also know that without you, Naruto would never have enough power to defeat Madara in their next life." The demon growled, "as if the brat could, even with me!"

Kaoru shot it a look, "I know you don't mean it, and that you're only trying to put the blame on someone else. But Kyuubi, every single one of you is at fault. Whether be it Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, you, or perhaps even Hashirama and Minato, every single one of your choices shaped your future into what it is today." She muttered calmly, "It's not just their fault, in a way, it was yours too." Kyuubi growled, Kaoru grimaced but took a step towards it and reaching out a hand to comfort the fox.

Kyuubi's growls lessened as he felt the silky fabric of the _furisode_ that Kaoru was wearing touch it's soft, golden hairs.

"Kyuubi please, Naruto needs you…" muttered Kaoru softly and gently, the slight despair in her voice made Kyuubi wake up slightly, "… even if they are reborn, they'll still die in the next life even if they defeat Madara, right?" the fox muttered and Kaoru's hand stopped suddenly, before she withdrew her hand back slowly.

"… Why do you ask when you already know the answer?" Her voice turned bitter and Kyuubi couldn't help but to grimace, of course it knew, but it had wanted to hope that it was not the case, and that Naruto didn't have to die another time…

Fate seriously sucked, and if she or Destiny was here, Kyuubi would have ripped either, preferably both, of them into pieces.

"Kyuubi…"

"I don't remember saying that I wouldn't do it." The demon taunted at her and Kaoru blinked before glaring at it, with her red eyes gleaming in the dark, "you – you made me beg you for nothing!" The fox smirked and Kaoru shook her head in disbelief.

"Really, I can't believe I'm so out of shape just after ten millenniums…" the female muttered darkly and Kyuubi chuckled, "Oh yes, you were way sharper when you were – "

"Kyuubi." Said Kaoru curtly, cutting the Bijyuu off as she glared at it. The nine-tailed demon grinned at her, "still touchy about that?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." The fox trotted after her and disappeared into the light. The Bijyuu was wondering how Madara would react to its disappearance. It chuckled mentally.

"_Oh well, it's not as if I'll never see him again."_

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

It was a normal morning in Konohagakure and of course especially for Haruno Sakura. The kunoichi had woken up, did her hospital shift in the morning, and was heading to Tsunade's office (which was located beside Kakashi's just in case the copy-nin decided that Icha Icha were more important compared to paperwork) for lessons with the blonde sannin herself.

But what was different today was that there was a gentle looking raven haired woman and a stern-looking black haired man in her shishou's office. Sakura could see clearly that the female was pregnant, and most likely in her last trimester, and she had an aura of elegance around her. She reminded Sakura of a princess.

"Masami, it's been so long!" The female smiled at Tsunade and the two females exchanged a hug, "I've missed you too, Tsunade-san!" The blonde pulled away and smiled, "so, I know you have something to say to me, or else you won't be coming all the way from Kaze no Kuni." The raven haired woman's smile grew larger and she shifted her body slightly, "actually, Katou and I came here to settle down, because living in Suna had been getting kind of boring…"

Now that Sakura had a new angle of the woman, she couldn't help but to widen her eyes in surprise, the female looked just like Sasuke! Well, a female version of Sasuke, but still, Sasuke. (A/N: Think Uchiha Mikoto, (: I never said I'll be leaving she and Fugaku out in this story!)

"… I've talked to Rokudaime Hokage-sama, and he has given his approval, I don't mind taking the old Uchiha complex, in fact, unlike other people, I find that place interesting." The lady known as Masami finished and grinned at Tsunade, who looked deep in thought and nodded.

"Sure, I assume Kakashi has given you the key to the Uchiha Complex?" Masami nodded and Tsunade turned towards the door and Sakura. "Sakura, I know you're there, instead of eavesdropping, why not come in?" The pink haired woman blushed at having gotten caught and walked in hurriedly, her face a dark shade of red all the while.

"Sakura, this is Nishino Katou-san and Nishino Masami-san, as you've heard, they'll be staying at the Uchiha Complex from now on, could you please show them there?" Sakura nodded, vaguely wondering why someone would want to stay in the Uchiha Complex of all places. Although after Sasuke and Naruto's death, most of the complex had been torn down and rebuilt, the main mansion still remained, but barely anyone went there nowadays.

So who were these two people that wanted to stay there?

"Oh yes Masami," the trio paused to look at Tsunade and the sannin waved a hand dismissively, "you can renovate it in anyway you want, that place hadn't been touched for seven years ever since Uchiha Sasuke's rebellion." Sakura winced and looked down; it's just so hard to believe that seven years had passed since the separation of the Rookie Nine Team Seven, four years since her two teammates' deaths.

Despite everyone continuing on with their lives, Sakura knew that Sasuke and Naruto's death had affected them. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the Rookie Nine, Konohamaru's group, Teuchi-ojiisan and Ayame-san…

The list just goes on, and Sakura can't help but smile at how popular Naruto was. He started as an outcast, but everyone in the village grew to love him after the incident with Pein.

But just as the village was beginning to accept him, he was gone.

The pink-haired kunoichi pushed her thoughts aside and brought the two to the Uchiha Complex.

Sakura winced at the dust that had gathered over the years in the mansion, stepping aside for the older couple to enter. She watched as Masami looked around in slight fascination, Katou following silently behind her, while Sakura looked around the while mansion herself.

She hasn't really been here even when she was younger. Now that she really got a good look at where she childhood crush and ex-teammate lived when he was still in Konoha, _'Alive',_ her mind added bitterly, she can't help but to feel a little sad for Sasuke.

The whole place gave out a feel of loneliness, and the pink-haired female grimaced, this was where Sasuke had been staying for six years after the Uchiha massacre? How the hell had he survived?

"Sakura-chan?" The soft inquiry of Masami made her jerk right out of her thoughts, "yes Masami-san? I don't mean to be rude but this place…. are you sure…" she asked and Masami smiled at her.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I do know about what happened here. Like I've said, I do love places where people tend to avoid." Masami grinned at her and Sakura blinked at the woman's weirdness, her mind immediately forming an image of Sasuke behaving like this. Weird.

"O…kay… I understand Masami-san. If there's anything you may ask Hokage-sama, Tsunade-shishou or I, I'll be going now." Sakura waved lightly and shunshin-ed away, deciding to just not ponder on it anymore.

Of course, she would have never predicted what would happen with them here in Konohagakure; because two months later, Nishino Itachi was born (A/N: I get a weird feeling every time I write this surname, but I can't revive the Uchiha name can I? XD;)

The sheer physical resemblance of that Itachi to Uchiha Itachi was just shocking. Sakura didn't know what to think of it at first, but his birth brought out a small light of hope for the Kunoichi.

If Itachi was given a second chance what about Naruto and Sasuke? She knew that it might not be possible, but one could wish and hope, couldn't she?

And that was exactly what Sakura did.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE *~*~*

Kaoru knew that she was playing a dangerous bet with Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi's lives when she did this, but she wasn't about to sit there and let the dark history repeat itself. Sure she knew, it might bring more hurt for all three of them in this life if she meddled with their business, but in the long run, the hurt and the negative things that their cursed cycle could cause would lessen, perhaps even disappear completely if she played her cards right this time.

"_Unlike the mistake I made a long time ago…"_ she grimaced at the remembrance.

Convincing Kyuubi had been easy, well, easier if the damned fox didn't wanted to get some dark sense of accomplishment in making her feel frustrated, but in overall, it had been good.

Now it was the hard part, getting the Kyuubi and Naruto's soul to merge again. She played with her hair in annoyance, it is doable, but it's going to take up a lot of her power, and it would definitely alert Fate and Destiny that she was meddling with something she obviously shouldn't. (If it were a long time ago, she would have had the right to, but now…) Something big and that if she made even a single mistake, she would get expelled from Heaven.

Ahh, screw the consequences! Living as a human didn't seem bad at all to her, after all the time she has spend in the mortal world, it doesn't make much of a difference to her any longer.

"You know, rather than contemplating what you are going to do if you do get kicked out of Heaven, why not start merging me with the kid's soul?" taunted the fox demon in front of her and she snorted, flicking silver strands out of her eyes and glared.

"I was just getting to it, Kyuubi. Look, after I re-merge you with Naruto and after he is reborn, do not and I mean do _not_ do anything that might attract attention to you or him. Madara might just catch wind of it and if my work goes down the drain I will kill you, get it?" Snapped Kaoru as she stepped into the ritual circle, now it was the Kyuubi's turn to snort and it nodded.

"Okay, I don't exactly want kit to go near Madara anyways. By the way, has he gotten Hachibi yet?" Kaoru shook her head, "seems like after I took you away, he has gone into hiding once again." A small smirk slid onto her features, "Although he did get his original body back, thanks to Yakushi Kabuto's Edo Tensei." Snarled the silver-haired Goddess as she prepared the last of the ritual and gesturing Kyuubi to go into the circle. Kyuubi did not reply to her last statement, knowing that the girl might lash out if it did.

The ritual itself was painless, much to Kyuubi's surprise; A while later, the Demon Fox found itself floating into the middle of no where, in the darkness.

Then there was a bright light.

*~*~* THIS IS A LINE *~*~*

Kaoru sighed and stood up, brushing the dust away from her white kimono. Sighing in accomplishment, she looked at the circle where the Kyuubi had been, her lips curved up into a small smile.

"I never thought you'd of all people would be the one meddling in my business, Kaoru." The Goddess turned to the female leaning against one of the many pillars of the currently warm ritual room. The soft light from the flames of the white candles illuminated the newcomer's features. Her straight, soft, light blue hair was in a bob hairstyle. Her fringe covered her right eye and an amused smirk was placed on her heart shaped face. She wore clothes that are considered as modern, however Kaoru was not surprised; the other did spend most of the time in the mortal world after all. The short, black, gothic lolita dress and black leather boots gave her a generally elegant and mysterious feel.

Kaoru's lips pressed into a thin line and she rolled her eyes, "Fate," she sneered. Fate had at least the decency to mock gasp, "Kaoru! What's with your tone of voice? I feel so insulted." The shorter girl rolled her eyes and Fate gave her a grin, "just kidding, but seriously, what were you thinking?" hissed Fate softly.

"Nothing much, thinking of bringing three parts of a whole together." Grinned Kaoru and Fate shook her head slightly in annoyance, "If you meddle and things get worse, and if Madara succeeds in the _Tsuki no Me no Keikaku _(Moon's Eye Plan), you are so going to get kicked out of here you know." The silver eyed girl shook her head sadly, "that would not happen, I believe in the three of them. Plus, I can't bear to see the three so separated ever again. Especially because of a mistake that I made very long ago…" She whispered softly and Fate snorted.

"Good luck with that, Madara's too stubborn and bent on hatred to give up. Destiny and I were just worried, which was why I came to check up on you. Just…" she halted, "don't do anything silly, alright?"

Kaoru gave her a grin, "does cross-dressing and henge-ing into a shinobi and joining Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi's genin team to make sure my plan succeed counts?"

"…" Fate stared at her, "You are crazy."

"Thank you."

*~*~* THIS IS A LINE *~*~*

White. That was what Kyuubi saw as it awoke; the white dimension that it was currently in. It narrowed its red eyes; this was the spirit dimension, where souls come to be reborn. That was where Kaoru had sent it.

Now it just had to find Naruto. That was easier said than done.

As it wandered around the aimless souls, it wondered just how many years has passed since it has been in here. Time passes by differently in this dimension after all… wait, what was that golden spark?

Then a familiar feeling rushed over it, Naruto…?

As it neared the golden light, it confirmed that the soul is Naruto's, but what baffled it was the absence of one soul as there were only two souls merged. The other one felt deathly familiar too, Uchiha Sasuke, which meant the one that was missing was Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto's soul felt it coming and there was a red chain that immediately appeared, joining the Kyuubi with Naruto. Kyuubi narrowed its eyes and once again allowed itself to be absorbed into Naruto's soul. It grimaced as the sadness and love overwhelmed it, no wonder Kaoru was so bitchy about bringing the three together, the Kit's soul could not survive without either of the other two.

'_Which is why,'_ the Kyuubi thought sadly but determinedly as it once again settled in its cage, _'You will be happy this time, Naruto. I promise.'_

*~*~* THIS IS A LINE *~*~*

Six years passed, and Itachi grew up quickly. He also matured very quickly in Haruno Sakura's opinion, by the age of five he was already known as a prodigy, and that lone thought made Sakura shiver.

Because this Itachi is just so much like the Uchiha in his past life, even Kakashi was surprised.

A little while after his fifth birthday, Sakura found out that Nishino Masami was pregnant again. The pink haired woman had taken over the hospital after Tsunade passed away three years after Itachi's birth, and the report that she had gotten from her head nurse really shocked her.

It was a boy.

Now that she remembered, Sasuke was six years younger than Itachi was he not?

When the second pregnancy of Masami-san spread through Konoha, the villagers really started to gossip about the reincarnations of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Even though it was not confirmed or was it definite, Sakura thought that this was not just a "too good to be true" coincidence.

It was Fate, she believed, but Ino had not really believed her.

Well, not until Sasuke's birth (the similarity was just too scary and shocking) and Kobashi Shiokaze's appearance in Konoha a month later in late August, the Harvest month.

Shiokaze-san reminded her of Naruto, not appearance wise mind you. She had long, red and silky hair that reached all the way until her ankles, and uniquely light violet coloured irises. It was her bright, bubbly, hyperactive, positive and prankster personality even when she was pregnant that led Sakura to believe that she could have been Naruto's mother in his past life.

That, and Kakashi's reaction to seeing her; the copy-nin had gaped (not that Sakura could see it, but she could feel his shock) silently and only managed to give one-worded replies and nods to Kobashi-san's questions.

But when Sakura left the office to escort Shiokaze-san to Masami-san, she swore she heard Kakashi mutter: "Kushina-san."

Then, when Shiokaze-san told Masami-san about her husband's death recently and her pregnancy, Sakura heard that she was due in two months.

That was in October.

The kunoichi had been so shocked that the first thing she did when she got home was to hug Ino tightly and muttered, "they're coming back they're coming back THEY ARE COMING BACK INO-KOI!"

Almost ten minutes later, the whole Konoha knew about that little tidbit of information; courtesy of Ino and Sakura of course.

And when Naruto was born, Sakura could not help but to gape at the baby, oh it was Naruto alright, complete the whiskers on each cheeks and the sunny blond hair.

Sakura felt tears gathering in her eyes, however that was until one of the nurses alerted her then she snapped out of the daydream.

"Sakura-sama! Kobashi-san is losing blood!"

That brought Sakura back to her senses and she turned, indeed, the bed sheets were stained a vibrant red and the usually happy-go-lucky woman was pale and sweating profusely on the bed.

Naruto lost his mother in his past life; and Sakura was not going to let her best friend lose his mother again! The pink haired kunoichi quickly handed the baby to one of her nurses and attended to the redhead, biting her lips in concentration the whole while.

But it seems that while Fate has given back Naruto, it still took away his mother.

Kobashi Shiokaze had passed away an hour later from blood loss.

* * *

A/N: I AM DONE~~ But I failed in something. I made Sakura know about Naruto's birth when she acted like she does not know it in Monokuro! But she knows actually, just that she doesn't know that this Naruto and Sasuke interacted so much like their past life counterparts. (Am I making ANY sense?)

By the way, forgive my lack of biological description (the last part), I hate biology you see… The images make me feel faint. Ugh.

**Q&A: **

My beta asked how the hell I came up with the surname "Nishino", actually the surname doesn't matter at all. I just needed a surname that is not part of the canon story… And I was listening to Nishino Kana's song… Damn.

And then she asked me why they get to keep their original names, since there's no way Masami/Mikoto would be that oblivious. Well… I can't say anything at this point because it would be considered as spoilers. So sorry :P.

How did Masami meet Tsunade? That will be explained later on as well. (Or, at least I hope… If I forget, feel free to PM me)

And then she asked: how long will this whole story be? You want an answer? Honestly I have no idea because the planning for the second part is not done yet. However there will be gradual build ups (whether in character or in relationships), _lots of them_. So you're gonna have to bear with me. Sorry :C Then there's the sequel...

Ahh yes, I have a question (or job, depending on how you look at it) for you guys. As the story goes along, try to figure out who Kaoru _really _is, (I don't mean as a Goddess, XD) and by the time you do, do tell me. I'd like to see if I did a good job in hiding Kaoru's identity because I'm trying to make it as vague as possible until the time to reveal it comes. (My beta just searched for mistakes in this chapter because we're both busy with exams :/ She didn't exactly read this chapter either -_-;)

**I know I said that this would be up later. However I'm feeling VERY VERY saddened right now. So I'm posting this in a futile attempt to cheer myself up. (I didn't finish my literature paper and it totally crushed my spirit because I think my answers are totally irrelevant. Damn stomachache -_-, and tomorrow is Maths, I might as well go jump off a building right now. My house should be high enough; it _is_ on the 36****th**** floor.)**

But anyway! The next update on FF would be around… oh, a month later since I got this up early… (And I'm not done with the third chapter yet, so wait!) but the next update would be on my LiveJournal first (a week before I post if on FF), because I want to be more active on LJ. But if you do want to review on LJ, please do so.

So until next time, toodles!

Please review! Please? (I'm very easily discouraged, reviews makes me happier! No flames though :/ **Also it would make my already shitty day better. **)


	2. Childhood

**Meguru  
****廻る**

Full Summary: Sequel to Monokuro. The Kyuubi was determined; this time, Naruto would be happy. At least, as happy as he could while waiting for death. But Fate always has other plans. And our Jinchuuriki has lost all hope. Given a second chance to save himself and the Uchihas, Naruto used a last resort. But the problem was, he was tired, and he doesn't ever want to experience this again. He just wants the vicious cycle of hatred to end.

Pairings:

Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Naruto, one-sided Madara x Naruto, Ino x Sakura, Kiba x Hinata and some others…

Rating: T at first, M later (because the cursing and the hormones… *shakes head*)

Warning: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, future yaoi, threesome, spoilers up to latest manga chapter, **swearing**, adult situations, **OCs**, OOC-ness, future character death. And incest, depending on how you look at it. (Because Naruto is adopted and NO IT IS NOT Uchihacest, it's just… impossible…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the God/Goddesses mentioned in this story either. But I DO own Kurogetsu Kaoru, Fate and Destiny.

Note: This chapter is somewhat filler-ish and short. :/, but I need it to be here since I want to write Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. So yes. This chapter talks about their growing journey until 13 years old. (: Don't kill me because you waited more than a month for this :/ PLEASE HAVE MERCY! Well, if it makes you guys happy, there is ItaNaru and SasuNaru this chapter, albeit implied. There is quite a bit of humour as well… But knowing my humour… It's probably not funny.

Timeline: This chapter goes through Sasuke and Naruto's childhood, so there is no fixed timeline.

But this part of the story in general is held three years after Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto in the epilogue. Which makes Naruto and Sasuke 13 (once again), Itachi 19, and Sakura and co around 39-40.

* * *

Chapter 2: Childhood ~Osanajimi~

"_ありがとう__  
__君がいてくれて本当よかったよ__  
__どんな時だっていつも__  
__笑っていられる__  
__  
__例えば、離れていても 何年経っても__  
__ずっと変わらないでしょ__  
__私たち__Best Friend__  
__好きだよ、大好きだ__よ"__  
__~西野 カナ__, __Best Friend_

"_Thank you  
I'm really glad that you're always here.  
No matter when I can always be smiling._

_We'll never change,  
even if we're separated, no matter how long  
we'll always be best friends.  
I love you, I really love you."  
~ Nishino Kana, Best Friend_

Years passed since the birth of Naruto, after Shiokaze's death, Masami took in her best friend's child and Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi had grew up together. (Although the fact that they weren't his real parents and Itachi and Sasuke were not his real siblings was only known to him when he turned four. But Masami also told Naruto that his mother was her best friend and that they still loved him dearly. Naruto had sulked and gone depressed for a while –worrying Masami – before Sasuke had managed to cheer him up.)

From babies to toddlers, Sasuke and Naruto were technically inseparable; Sasuke would always throw a tantrum when his "Naru-chan" wasn't with him and Naruto would just start crying whenever he lost Sasuke, be it in a crowd, or just at home. Masami had always squealed over at how cute it was while Katou just sighed exasperatedly at his wife's antics. Itachi however, had taken an interest in his adoptive brother's relationship with his blood brother.

He found their relationship to be very unique, after all, which three-year old would attack his own blood brother just because he wanted to take his best friend away for a little while?

Probably only Sasuke.

The older Uchiha winced at the memory of Sasuke biting his hand; that had really hurt, who knew that his brother could bite so hard? He still had faint scars – scars that will fade, just not that quickly – from that incident.

This cycle of possessiveness from Sasuke and Naruto lasted for sometime until they were four. And it was only because Naruto had finally understood his brother's intention always followed Sasuke everywhere, so the Uchiha didn't exactly have to worry anymore. Itachi was ten and a chuunin then. He did hear about the whispers and rumours that went through the village about his family and Naruto. They were known as the "reincarnations" of the Uchiha Main Family and Naruto, the son of Yondaime Hokage and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The raven had thought this to be complete bullshit – yes he swore, stop gaping now - , but a visit to the old Uchiha's room of records (sneaked in, of course) told him otherwise.

He had wondered if it was even possible for him to resemble a person this much. The ironic thing was that it wasn't just him that looked alike to Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke just resembled the younger Uchiha. His parents? Well, Itachi really didn't need to look into that to know. To figure this fact out doesn't take a genius.

He then knew from Hyuuga Hikaru, the Hyuuga-heiress-to-be and his fellow classmate from the academy, that her mother, Hyuuga Hinata had told her that Haruno Sakura was teammate with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, with the Rokudaime Hokage as their jounin sensei.

He then paid a visit to the Harunos (or rather, Yamanakas, A.K.A. Yamanaka-Haruno), their heiress, Yamanaka Ino, was more than surprised to see him, her blue eyes had dilated in shock and her mouth had hung open for a moment before regaining her composure and calling Sakura out.

He didn't want to know the whole thing about what happened in their past lives, because the pink haired legendary medic nin looked less than willing to tell him (the way she fidgeted, stared, and how she wrung her hands clearly told Itachi that), but he had explained to Sakura-san that he had only wanted to know one thing.

Did he really resemble Uchiha Itachi that much?

The woman had looked at him in surprise – that he had not want to know about something _else_ - and nodded slowly, before telling him that it was not only his looks, but personality and ability too.

Apparently his counterpart made ANBU at thirteen. That fact had sent shivers up his spine; he had studied the Uchiha rebellion and massacre as part of their Shinobi History syllabus and the whole class was looking at him funny then. He had also studied about the Akatsuki, and his Uchiha counterpart's role in it, but what made him more curious was what happened between Naruto and Sasuke.

However, when he voiced this question, the Haruno (sorry, Yamanaka-Haruno) turned paler than she already was, her green irises shrunk (in what? Worry? Fear? Itachi couldn't help but to question himself) and she shook her head, gently refusing to tell Itachi anything and saying that: "It's Sasuke-kun and Naruto's problem, Itachi-kun. I doubt the current Naruto and Sasuke would ask but, I'm keeping it to myself, because they _shouldn't_ know."

Itachi knew that whatever happened was not good and that only a handful of people (Rookie Nine and their jounin teachers) knew about it, which made him even more curious.

It was not that the Villagers are shunning Naruto again (Oh he knew about the Pein invasion as well, Konoha's attitude towards Naruto seemed to do a 180 degree change after that, that part was in the syllabus), because they did honour him by carving his name onto the memorial, where his father's name lies as well.

It was probably because the villagers did not even know about what had happened. If he wanted to make a wild guess, the Rookie nine, even Sakura-san did not know everything as well.

In fact, the ones who knew everything were probably the two who were practically glued together every moment.

Itachi didn't like that feeling, according to his textbooks (at the very least), Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had died fighting Madara.

Which meant that Madara was still alive, out there, looking for the remaining two bijyuus.

Itachi shivered discreetly, not good. It was _not good_ at all.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Three years passed and once again, it was Naruto and Sasuke's age to enter the academy. Itachi, now a jounin (and an ANBU member, which makes him shiver once again at the coincidence of it,) did not really approve of this idea. But he couldn't say "no" and just hide Sasuke and Naruto somewhere until they are too old to be in the academy… (Now that would deal a great blow to his and his brothers' pride as well)

Besides, he knew neither of his brothers (albeit one of them being adopted) would be happy with him if he ever did that. So Itachi just watched them depart from the manor into the academy building with bright smiles on their faces with a frown.

He jumped slightly when he felt his mother's hand touch his shoulder, "what's wrong Itachi?" Masami asked in concern and Itachi shook his head.

"It's nothing mother, just… I always get a strange sense of déjà vu at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke being shinobis…" He managed to suppress his shiver this time, but the frown on Masami's face told him that no, she was not convinced. Damn, motherly and womanly instincts can be dangerous.

He tried his best to keep his emotions and inner turmoil down when Masami searched his eyes for something, when she apparently found nothing (or maybe, found the thing that she wanted, even _he_ will never know what his mother was really thinking), she smiled and gave him a gentle pat, "It'll be okay Itachi, don't worry."

Itachi merely nodded and shunshin-ed out for his new mission, hoping that everything would be fine.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Naruto was ecstatic, today was his first day in the academy! He grinned at Sasuke as he sat down, "Nervous, Sasuke?" The raven snorted, "No, not really, what about you fishcakes?" The blond flushed at the nickname, "don't call me that baka!" The older raven merely grinned at him and Naruto suddenly felt slightly warmer all over, it was a good kind of warmth, the one that made you giddy on the inside. He'd been getting that a lot lately and was confused.

Ever since they were young, Sasuke always kept Naruto by his side, even going as far as to bite Itachi-nii in the hand once when the old had tried to take Naruto away. The blond smiled at the memory (and the older Uchiha's half bewildered half pained expression when he found out that his useless brother had just bitten his hand) a little, but shook his head mentally. He was supposed to analyse the situation at hand!

With Sasuke, he felt… protected, but protective at the same time…

Then there was Itachi-nii, who had taken care of them both throughout their childhood. Unlike with Sasuke, with Itachi-nii, he felt…

He felt relaxed and protected…

Wait… was this even making sense anymore? (Because to his young brain, no it wasn't) What was this weird feeling anyways? He was jostled out of his thoughts as the Hokage came up to the stage to make a speech. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You know, Hokage-sama looks as if he wants to be anywhere but here." Naruto frowned and stared at the last of the White Fang of Konoha, and nodded in agreement, his worries long forgotten.

"Quite true, if I do say so." A soft voice made both of them jump and Naruto's head snapped to his right side to meet white silver hair. The boy sitting beside them smirked and held out a hand, his unique red eyes shining in amusement, "I'm Kurogetsu Kaoru, nice to meet you, Kobashi-kun, Uchi – I mean Nishino-kun." The boy faltered slightly and grimaced, but it was gone in a split second. Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering what he wanted to say before Sasuke's surname, but decided afterwards that it was nothing of importance.

The blond grinned and took the offered hand, "Nice to meet you too, Kurogetsu-kun! Is it okay for me to call you Kaoru-kun? No offence but your last name is kind of long, and in return you can call me Naruto, alright?" The boy seemed surprised but nodded nonetheless, he smiled, "Okay, Naruto-kun." Kaoru then turned his attention to the raven, but frowned when Sasuke spoke.

"Kaoru, that's a pretty girly name, is it not?" Naruto frowned was about to scold Sasuke before Kaoru shook his head, "it's okay Naruto-kun. I've been told that both my name and my looks are girly. I don't care honestly…" he grinned at them and started chatting with Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice the raven beside him wasn't paying attention to the Hokage anymore; instead, he seemed to be focused on glaring his new companion into oblivion.

That fact did not go unnoticed by Kaoru.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Sasuke sulked all the way back home, where Masami was already cooking dinner. She grinned as Naruto bounced to her side, declaring that he was home loudly. However, that grin fell when she noticed Sasuke sulking and brooding darkly behind the energetic ball of sunshine.

"Naru-chan, go up to the bathroom and take a bath, dinner will be ready soon, alright?" Naruto nodded and was ready to drag Sasuke up the stairs together when Masami stopped him, "Ah, I need to talk to Sasuke. Naru-chan should be fine by himself, right?" Naruto pouted but nodded nonetheless. The fact that her last statement only made Sasuke's mood darker did not escape her notice.

Once Naruto was out of hearing range, she sighed at Sasuke, "What's the matter Sasu-chan?" she asked, bringing a strand of black coloured hair that was blocking Sasuke's eyes away from his forehead. The other shook his head, "Nothing…" he continued sulking.

Obviously Masami wasn't buying it, but she decided that Sasuke needed some space right now. Sighing, she stood up and nodded, "then up you go too Sasuke, dinner will be ready soon, do come down and don't worry Naru-chan and your brother with that attitude!"

The younger nodded an affirmative before disappearing up the stairs as well, leaving Masami to her own thoughts.

With Sasuke, the raven was livid, how dare that Kurogetsu Kaoru person take Naruto's attention away from him. If anyone in Konoha hadn't got the hint, it was pretty obvious that Sasuke did not want Naruto to be with anyone else other than him. He _did not_ appreciate the fact that Naruto was slowly growing to become independent. He didn't even want to comprehend the fact that Naruto would not need him anymore one day.

He just knew that he had to protect Naruto! It was as if that duty was carved deeply into his very soul. He didn't know from what, but he just didn't like the blond going to others for help.

But apparently although others didn't have to ability to take Naruto's attention away from him, this Kurogetsu Kaoru (asshole, bastard, Sasuke was coming up with all sorts of nicknames that a seven year old shouldn't know for Kaoru) did.

Sasuke was not happy, not at all.

His mood only got worse when Itachi returned home that evening and once again, took Naruto's attention away from him. The blond was babbling away about that Kurogetsu-patheticgirlyidiot (yeah, he chose to use three because using one just didn't quench his hate for Kaoru) during dinner. With father, mother and Itachi listening.

"You know, I met this really cool kid in my class and he is so… pretty for lack of better words… Right Sasuke?" Sasuke just shrugged, seemingly uncaring, and once again tuned out Naruto's words and glared at the _omu raisu_ (Omelette Rice) lying innocently in front of him.

He glared at Itachi (if looks could kill, Itachi, the _omu raisu_, the table and the Kurogetsu-stupidfreakymoron would be dead long ago now) when his brother made a remark that it was a good thing that Naruto was having more friends, that damn hypocrite! Itachi was the one that said he didn't need friends!

Then again, Sasuke just knew he and his brother were anti-social. However Naruto was not.

Sighing silently, he decided to finally eat his dinner instead of glaring at it (attempting to kill it, but failing miserably), not missing Masami's worried glance all the while.

After dinner he found himself washing dishes with Masami and the woman finally decided to shoot the question, confirming her thoughts.

"So that is what had been bothering you." It was more of a statement than a question. Sasuke nodded dully and Masami smiled, "Sasu-chan, look at me," the raven turned to look at his mother, a miserable expression still plastered on his face. "I know Naru-chan opening up to other people is uncomfortable for you since you and he have stuck together for almost forever. However Naru-chan is unlike you and Itachi… He is like his mother, always making friends wherever they go," Sasuke looked surprised that his mother was even mentioning Naruto's mother. Masami looked as if she was in her own world, but she snapped back to reality when she realised that she still have a life lesson for Sasuke.

"You have to remember one thing Sasuke, even though Naru-chan might have made other friends, his best friend will always be you. That fact wouldn't change unless you've done something to drive the poor boy away." Sasuke frowned at the implications and disagreed with his mother that she would even think that he would drive Naruto away. (A/N: Oh if only Sasuke knew… XD;)

"Now, stop being so jealous over this, alright?" He nodded and Masami smiled, pulling him into a hug.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Kaoru grinned as he danced around in his small apartment. His (her) henge had gone very well. And messing (read – as Susano'o would say: mind-fucking) with the ex-Uchiha's head had been fun, although he did almost make a mistake of calling Sasuke an Uchiha… Thank god he has enough sense and was quick enough to stop himself in time. Because that would've been hard to explain.

But, no matter! Now that he knew Sasuke really did care for Naruto, it's time to test Itachi's feeling for the boy. However that might have to be put off, Itachi did feel something for Naruto at this stage, but the fact that Naruto is only seven now and Kaoru pushing it might only place the older raven in denial. (Because she knew, the older Uchiha wasn't a pedophile, despite the fact that he started going after the Naruto when he was thirteen in their past life)

Oh well, he just knew Itachi was going to be their jounin sensei anyway. If he wasn't, Kaoru would still make sure that it happens. (Because Fate was damn easy to bribe if you knew what she wanted.)

There was a bright light in the middle of the apartment before Fate and Destiny, who was a redhead with topaz eyes, stepped out. They both looked like twins, apart from the obvious hair and eye colour difference. Kaoru blinked up at both of them as both of them stared down at him.

"Oh my goodness, Kaoru's a male o'chibi-chan now! Very cute!" Destiny gave a small squeal as she picked him up by the hem of his shirt. Kaoru, being too lazy to change into his (her) real form, merely settled for glaring at Destiny (who was already immune to her glares, being subjected to so many of it) while Fate chuckled.

"It actually worked?" Once she was finished with her mirth she asked and Kaoru nodded his head proudly, giving an undignified "oophf" when Destiny dropped him. He then shot her a dirty look to which Destiny merely grinned at, before picking him and swinging him around again.

"You're crazy, has anyone told you that, Kaoru-chan? Oh, it should be Kaoru-_kun_ now, right?" The not-girl rolled his eyes, "Yes I've heard that more than once so shut up Destiny. Why are you two here anyways?"

Destiny grinned and Fate gave him a small smile, "We're just here to check out the situation, so was Uchiha Sasuke nice to play with?" Destiny leered and Kaoru gave a disgusted spat, knowing just what exactly the mediocre woman – Kaoru's description of her – was implying "Eww… That brat will never be my choice for a boyfriend, never in forever. I'd prefer Naruto over him anyways," He grimaced, shivered as Destiny rolled her eyes then gave a loud squealed, "I know, just teasing you, because you're such a cute bishounen right now!" She gave a shriek as she was kicked right in the stomach, dropping Kaoru. The silver haired male pivoted himself on the floor with grace, patting his clothes to get rid of dust.

"But anyway, his mind was nice to play with, and by the way he is _Nishino_ Sasuke right now" Kaoru continued as if Destiny hasn't interrupted at all, emphasizing on Sasuke's new surname, "You guys should've seen how jealous he was when I took his "Naru-chan's" attention from him!" He smirked, and Fate, who finally decided to speak, took a step towards him, ignoring the whimpers and weak glares from Destiny all the while. (By the way, the looks from Destiny screamed: FATE! YOU TRAITOR! HELP ME OUT HERE!)

"So the probability of them defeating Madara in this life is…" Kaoru shrugged, "Who knows, even _we, _as _kamis_, can't be sure what the future would be, much as we do have control over it. But I would say it's high, provided that Itachi passes my test as well. Then the troublesome things comes in, we need to get them to confess _before_ Madara finds out and kills one of them. Or the prophecy would not be fulfilled because they didn't confess!" He looked like he wanted to pull his hair out at any moment then, the only thing that was stopping him was his pride.

Fate nodded, "you know, ever wondered what would happen to them if they manage to kill Madara this time round?"

"… I don't know, don't want to waste my time thinking about it either, because if this life doesn't work out, what's the use of the next life?"

"True."

"Ugh…" Destiny seemed to have finally picked herself up and glared at Kaoru, "Kaoru-kun that was so mean!"

"… Shut up please."

"Still you didn't have to kick me!"

"Sister, you were behaving like a fangirl, and Kaoru hates fangirls… It's an automatic reaction."

"Which side are you on anyway Fate?"

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Time passed, and slowly every student in the academy fell into a routine. Especially those belonging in the shinobi class that Umino Iruka took.

Nishino Sasuke would reach the classroom with Kobashi Naruto in tow every morning, and Kurogetsu Kaoru would proceed to hog all of Naruto's attention, causing Sasuke to sulk silently in a corner. Although Naruto would invite Sasuke over to the both of them frequently, the raven would glare harder at Kaoru before turning around to give Naruto a small smile, stating that he was alright, before turning to glare at Kaoru's back again. Iruka found it surprising that his glare affected _everyone_ (even Naruto) but the one it was meant for.

Naruto meanwhile, in these passing years, began to grow more worried for Sasuke, because the raven was so silent whenever they were at school. It started to make Naruto think that Sasuke no longer liked him. When he told Kaoru that (they were eleven, only a year left until graduation), the silver haired boy had widened his eyes in shock before smirking and telling him.

"It's nothing to worry about. Sasuke-kun just got bitten by a green monster, that's all."

However that added to Naruto's worry and it turned into panic, "Sasuke was bitten by a monster? But how – we don't have monsters here in Konoha do we?" To the blonde's surprise, Kaoru had thrown his head back and laughed, shoulders shaking in a futile attempt to contain his laughter.

"N – no we don – don't, Naruto-kun, and I don't mean it literally!" Kaoru corrected and Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Oh."

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

Iruka thought that miracles didn't exist. After all, he was a shinobi with a very realistic view of the world ever since his parents died in the Kyuubi attack more that two decades ago, and whatever hope for miracles he had left died together with Naruto. However when Sakura, who was in tears, banged hardly on his door with her fists (it was a surprise that she didn't break it), bear hugged him when he answered it, and began a mantra of: "Sasuke is back Naruto is back THEY ARE BACK IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka was shocked, surprised, and most of all, very happy for his ex-charge. (True, he hadn't forgive Sasuke, but he had decided to forget about that incident and move on because Naruto forgave the Uchiha.)

However he wasn't able to confirm and see it with his own two eyes (despite the fact that he had taught Itachi for a year, he was still in _slight_ denial, because denial was a good thing for one's sanity) until the very day that the Rokudaime, Kakashi, had called him to his office and told him that he was the chuunin in charge of teaching the new student body. (He had continued to teach even after all these years because he knew Naruto would really like that; for others to have a teacher as caring as Iruka-sensei)

Then at the academy registration, he saw _him_.

Naruto. Blond, smiling, happy, cheerful _Naruto_.

Seeing that smile once again made him remember why he became a teacher in the first place, and Iruka knew: Although this Naruto _might_ not be the Naruto he once knew, Iruka would love and care for this Naruto just as much as he did with the previous one.

So now as Iruka watched as Naruto, Sasuke and Kaoru sat together while waiting to go up the stage and receive their certificate from their esteemed, respectable and "hard-working" (Iruka had to roll his eyes at that) Hokage, his eyes were filled with tears, despite the fact that shinobis are not allowed to show emotions.

He was just so happy, because he knew he was wrong.

This Naruto was exactly like the previous one: The same cheerfulness, the same cheeky and prankster attitude, the same dream. Oh yes, he still has the dream of becoming Hokage, and ironically, still inspired by the Yondaime. Iruka was just glad that he didn't look up to Kakashi of all people. That would have been a bad example, no matter how good of a shinobi the copy-nin was.

And now, he was watching Naruto and Sasuke, who was not in the darkness (unlike his previous self), graduate again.

That fact made Iruka very proud.

*~*~*THIS IS A LINE*~*~*

"You know, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are graduating today, aren't they Sakura-chan?"

"… Yeah…" Haruno Sakura couldn't keep the fondness out of her voice as she stared at the current Hyuuga head, Hinata, who had a 9 year-old holding onto her hand.

"How troublesome, I couldn't believe it when you woke me up just to tell me that, but I'm glad for them nonetheless." You all know who this is.

"By the way Sakura, about Naruto's mother…" The medic nin flinched. The fact that Shiokaze-san had died even when she was under her care was still a haunting fact to her. Not because it would tarnish her reputation, but because she couldn't save Naruto's mother and still made him an orphan in this life. She should have been fast enough then to think of another method even after the blood transfusion failed, the fact that she couldn't think of anything…

"Kiba!" Hinata scolded, the Hyuuga head's husband laughed awkwardly and looked at Sakura, "Sorry…?" but the pink haired woman paid him no mind.

It completely broke Sakura's heart, because even after so many years she still couldn't do anything to help Naruto like how she wished to so many years back.

"Sakura?"

She still felt guilty and sad…

… And powerless…

"Oi Sakura?"

… And useless…

"Saku-koi?" Green eyes snapped up to look at Ino, who was looking at her questioningly, along with the rest of their friends.

"… Sorry, I was thinking…" Kiba looked nervous at this, scratching the back of his head, "No, I should apologise… I'm sorry Sakura." The kunoichi smiled sadly, "It's okay Kiba, after all, I did fail to save her… It is technically my fault in a way…" The other stared at the floor, still feeling guilty.

"But," Ino cut in, wanting to dissipate the tension by a little, "Now we have to make sure that we take good care of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun from now on, alright?" They all nodded in unison; now that Naruto and Sasuke were genins, they are officially part of Konoha's shinobi troop, and every single one of them is determined to keep them safe and happy this time, even if they had to sacrifice their lives doing so.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this was okay… I mean, I _did_ introduce Kaoru properly in this chapter *coughs guiltily*. I've been distracted lately, so I'm really really sorry. What was I distracted by? Rockman EXE, an anime that I haven't watched in _years_. Because there isn't enough yaoi for it, I'm aiming to up the number of yaoi fics there (I've improved in my writing, so my two suckish fics for that fandom can be deleted once I find replacements. HURRAY!)

**About this story, because I haven't finish planning it (Part I's not even finished -.-;) and the Naruto manga keeps on coming out, I'll do my best to include the Shinobi War as flashbacks in the storyline as well. However as mine and Kishimoto's ending may deviate (after all, I need Sasuke and Naruto to die in the end, sadly :( ), this fic will eventually become semi-AU. Are you people catching my drift?**

**This as well: Kaoru's character biography – **http : / / xshiroi-chan . livejournal . com/ 8767. html

**There will also be a side story to this chapter that talks about Sasuke and Naruto's (occasionally Itachi's) adventures when they were young. This chapter here is a filler, because the focus of this story is not here. However that collection of oneshots will focus on this chapter (and an occasional story from other chapters.) So look out...? :P**

Okay, I'm done ranting. **Don't expect an update for this until February next year** (because I haven't even started on chapter three yet)

**However I am planning to post a new oneshot soon (that is NOT SasuNaru). I'm open to these pairings: ItaNaru, SaiNaru, KakaNaru, NejiNaru (oh this will be hard, but I'll try), SuiNaru, KyuuNaru and InoSaku. Any suggestions? I need a pairing because I have no idea what to write.**

I'm also going to update my KHR Meri Kuri for Christmas (since it's a Christmas fic and therefore it will be weird for it to not be completed on Christmas, despite the fact that I haven't updated in a _year_.)

**Self-advert:**

**I posted a somewhat-Sasuke bashing fic :O. Dedicated to fellow angry-at-Sasuke-fangirls out there… I needed to vent, despite the fact that I love SasuNaru, Sasuke is so… PRISSY! UGH! It's called "Kokoro Kara" and it's under "Ino Y. and Sakura H." because it's somewhat shoujo-ai (but it's just a relationship and nothing more), you can ignore that if you wish. :)**

**Shiroi-chan;**** しろい**


End file.
